


REALLY BAD WILBUR SOOT SMUT LMAO PLEASE DONT READ THIS IS GETTING ORPHANed so QUICK

by orphan_account



Category: Wilbur Soot - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: stop reading this they fuck lol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	REALLY BAD WILBUR SOOT SMUT LMAO PLEASE DONT READ THIS IS GETTING ORPHANed so QUICK

**Author's Note:**

> PLEAEE DONT CONTINUE I WROYE YHIS LIKE TWO YEARS AGO AND I JUST FOUND IT NOW IM SCREAMING

wilbur pinned her against the wall. “is that how you wanna play?!” he asked, giggling. she blushed profusely, finally understanding the meaning of sexual tension. “y-yeah?” she said. wilbur looked her in the eyes. ‘she’s really pretty..’ he thought. he moved in closer, his breath hitched as he connected their lips together. he quickly moved back and smirked. “ah- wha..” she said, before biting her lip as he began giving her love bites on her neck and collarbone. “god i wanna fuck you right here and now.” he said. “t-then do it..” she muttered. his pants began to get uncomfortably tight as he undid his belt and jeans, leaving him only in his boxers. she pulled down her skirt and panties. she climbed on top of him, rubbing against his hard on. wilbur groaned, “a-are you ready?” he asked. “mhm.” she said, pulling his boxers down for him, his cock springing out. she slowly got on and put his cock in her. she winced, feeling a bit of pain. she slowly began to move up and down. she went faster as the pain slowly turned into pleasure, both of their eyes filled with lust. she felt him hitting her g-spot as she bounced up and down on his cock. “a-ahh~~” she moaned. “i-i’m gonna cum-“ wilbur said as she also felt her high. they both came, as she got off and began making out with him.


End file.
